Horsewoman Miraculous
by Leah Rose Agreste
Summary: There is a girl who lost the love of her life and made a bond with a wild black stallion. she finds some one who knew her missing mother. she moves to Paris, France to hind from someone who is hunting her for her powers when she meets Ladybug and Chat Noir. she also meet Felix Agreste at a college that she goes to. She starts to fall in love again. she finds something important.


The Beginning of a New Horsewoman

Chapter 1-History and Making of Horsewoman

Once long ago lived a beautiful girl; she came from a different world. She was tall and slender with long dark brown hair, a little of her hair hung in front of her warm chocolate eyes. She was accompanied by a magnificent coal black stallion. He was tall with evenly placed muscles that looked like he was scalped out of stone. He was loyal to the girl he never left her side not even once. The mortal world was in the middle of war with magical beings that wanted to rule the mortal world. The girl came from a world full of magic and demons. She came to help the mortals battle the evil in their world. She had very strong magic every evil in her realm feared her magic. With her help the mortals were able to chase off the evil magical beings. When the war was over the girl opens a portal up that goes back to her realm, but she didn't leave without giving the mortals a way to contact her or a way for the them to protect themselves against the evil magic, if it ever came make back and she couldn't come to the rescue. She also left some magic with a few of the mortals in the form of the Miraculous. The Miraculous was jewelry with little beings within the jewelry. They are called kwami's that told their users how their Miraculous worked and what their name was. The leader of the Miraculous other than that girl was Ladybug. The girl left to go home to her realm. When she got home she was greeted by her people. In her world she was the princess and she ruled with her heart. The girl and her stallion were call upon multiple times before her and her stallion's life came to an end. But after she couldn't protect her people or other people in different realms or worlds her only daughter took up her role. Because her daughter was the only one with the magical power and the kingdom as was put the first-born daughter as their queen. The girl that first came to the mortal world was named Horsewoman and her loyal stallion was called Shetan. The daughters of her that took on her roll were given that name and their stallions were given the same name at her stallion's. This continued for thousands of years until an unknown evil started to take over Horsewoman's world. That evil was out to kill her whole family so that it could erase her power from the universe. But that horsewoman sent her family to the mortal world where the Miraculous is in so that they could protect her daughter and family. To hide most of her daughter's power, she made a new Miraculous that was more powerful then Ladybug's. it would give her daughter all her power back to its fullest strength. When her family was safe she fought the evil power but never made it back to her family.

The baby girl with the name Leah Rose Cartwright grew up like a normal human being that believed in magic but never had any. The girl was a wild child as she was raised around men her whole life. She grew into a beautiful young girl she had long dark brown hair that went down to her hips. Her long bangs were always in her warm chocolate eyes. She could always do what her brothers could do and sometimes better. She even rode a horse better than any of the men on her father's ranch.

Every man in the town wanted her as their wife. She always turned them down, but she had fell in love with one of her father's ranch hands. The boy was tall with curly hair and blue eyes with the name Michael Long, he went to her school. He was in all her classes and sat with Leah and her other friends. Her and four other girls started a band, she asked him to join. So, Michael and Leah worked on making the songs for the band. She would sing the songs while he played the guitar for the band. She and Michael started to fall in love, when she told her father about loving Michael and wanting to marry him. He told her that she could never marry Michael and that he never wanted her to see him again. Leah would always sneak out to the barn at night to see him. When one night they got caught kissing by her father. He threatened to take Michael's job if they continued to see each other. After that they listened to him and only talked to each other in passing weather at school or at the ranch. Then one night the Cartwrights at a costume party. Leah was dressed as a princess with a pink ball gown and a diamond tiara on her curled brown hair. She wore a mask like all of the other guests did. She walked down the stair case as a man in a prince's costume walked in and watched her. He had brown curly hair and blue eyes. He held his hand out to her as he bowed to her, "Would you like to dance your highness."

She smiled to him with a sparkle in her eyes, "Of course my prince." He leads her to the dance floor as a slow love song starts to play. He twirls her around then brings her close to his chest. She smiles brightly up at him. She knew it was Michael.

He leaned down to her ear "Tomorrow night meet me at the barn I will take you to a place where we can be alone to talk and so I can ask you something." She smiled at him and shakes her head yes. They continued to dance until the song stopped and they had to part for the night. For Michael had to help all the guests get their carriages so that they all could go home. Leah went up to her room and laid in bed looking out her window looking at the night sky. She saw all the stars shining in the sky to give it beauty. She slowly fell asleep looking at the stars and dreaming of Michael and what he wanted to say to her.

The next day Leah went for a ride on one of the ranch horses. Her and the horse went out to a meadow. Leah got off and tied up to horse as she laid down in the bright green grass. She closed her eyes and felt the sun's rays on her skin. She listened to the rustle of the grass moving in the wind, the horse grazing in the spot she tied her up at. The horse was a pretty paint mare with a mix of black, white and brown patches. She was gentle and kind, Leah called her Paint, Paint lifted her head when a herd of horses rushed through a tree line into the meadow. At the head of the herd of horses was a magnificent black stallion. Leah heard the thundering of the horses' hooves, she sat up as the stallion stopped and reared high in the air. She looked at the stallion as it pawed at the sky. He came back down on all four legs graceful as a swan. He looked at her and then sniffed her hair as she sat as still as she could in front of him. She was reaching out to him as a set of cowboys came into the meadow rounding up the horses. The stallion took off running ahead of the other horses get way out in front of them where the cowboys couldn't catch him. She got up and walked over to Paint to go back to the ranch to get ready to meet Michael for the night. When she got back to the ranch she tied Paint to the fence of a corral then went into her room. To change into something nicer then just blue jeans and a t-shirt. She put on a nicer pair of jeans on and a lacy white shirt on. Then she puts her long hair up in bun with a small strand of on both sides of her face in little curls and her bangs slid to one side of her face. Put a pair of black cowboy boots on, then walked back out to Paint. She untied her as the sun was going down. Michael walked out of the barn with a tall palomino. He got in the saddle and started to walk away from the ranch. Leah got on Paint and they fallowed them. Michael took them to a hidden lake with in the forest at least ten miles away from the ranch. They both got off their horses and tied them up where they could graze and get water. Then they walked down the mountain next to the lake. Leah leaned against his arm, she was walking with him with her eyes closed. He stopped and looked at the lake then at her. He got down on one knee and looked at her. He pulled out a little black box, Leah watched him shocked and happy.

"Leah you are the love of my life. I love how you throw caution to the wind and be who you are. The way you smile when your happy. How you love everything around you. And I love how you make me feel." He looked at her and a blush ran across his cheeks, "So will you do me the greatest honor and marry me."

"I would love to but father won't let us" she looked at him and frowned.

"Don't worry about your father we will just go and elope" He looked at her hoping she was okay with that. She smiled and nodded her head yes. When he stood up she jumped into his arms and started to kiss him. When they broke from the kiss, they were breathing hard from the lack of air. They turned to the bushes when they a rustling in them. Nothing came out of the bushes. So, Michael walked up to the bushes and started to look into them. When a gun went off and a bullet went into Michael's head. Leah ran up to him the gun went off shooting her three times before she fell to the ground. She started to crawl up to him and laid next to him and closed her eyes.

Leah heard people talking next to her. She could not feel the ground or Michael, but she could hear her father. "You'll be ok baby girl," she could hear the worry in his voice. She was but in ambulance and taken to the hospital. So that they could save her life.

 ** _What do you all think this is a cross between Miraculous ladybug and The Black Stallion. I hope you enjoy it. If they is something wrong please let me know._**


End file.
